The Neighbor
by 8Clarify8
Summary: Kagome is Hikaru's anti-social neighbor who lives just down the hall in their apartment building, the only two people on the top floor as well. Kagome is secretive, and she's been a mystery to Hikaru (a charming womanizer who is loveable) who has tried many a times to gather her attention. What happens when she has to room with him for awhile? Drabble/long chapter series.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Neighbor_**

**_Anime/ Manga crossover_**

**_InuYahsa/ Ouran High School Host Club_**

**_Series of drabbles and short chapters, maybe a few longer ones here and there._**

**_Kagome/ Hikaru_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; all recognizable characters belong to their rightful owner. _**

**_Summary: _**_Kagome is Hikaru's anti-social neighbor who lives just down the hall in their apartment building, the only two people on the top floor as well. Kagome is secretive, and she's been a mystery to Hikaru (a charming womanizer who is loveable) who has tried many a times to gather her attention. Will he finally have his chance when something happens in Kagome's apartment that causes her to room with him for a while?_

**_The Neighbor_**

A young woman strutted down the hallway from the opened door of Apartment number 371 of building 2, section B. A man stood at the doorway leaning against the frame with nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist, his ash gray hair slicked back and smug grin on his face.

A slightly elder woman passed the young woman in the hallway, not even giving her a glance as she walked on; when the man in the doorway saw this newer woman his grin turned less smug and more of a sickly sweet grin.

"Hello, Kagome!" She stopped her walking, shifting her dark eyes to his cat like ones.

"Hikaru." She said her greeting and walked towards the only other apartment on the top floor. Apartment 372's of building 2, section B, door slammed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Neighbor_**

**_Anime/ Manga crossover_**

**_InuYahsa/ Ouran High School Host Club_**

**_Series of drabbles and short chapters, maybe a few longer ones here and there._**

**_Kagome/ Hikaru_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; all recognizable characters belong to their rightful owner. _**

**_Summary: _**_Kagome is Hikaru's anti-social neighbor who lives just down the hall in their apartment building, the only two people on the top floor as well. Kagome is secretive, and she's been a mystery to Hikaru (a charming womanizer who is loveable) who has tried many a times to gather her attention. Will he finally have his chance when something happens in Kagome's apartment that causes her to room with him for a while?_

**_The Neighbor_**

Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, and Kyoya Ootori walked out of Hikaru's apartment, all three of them waving to the elder Hitachiin twin. Hunny looked back to ask when they would see him again, but the words died on his lips when he saw a small head that was peaked out from the room at the end of the hall.

Brown eyes met ocean blue before they widened and slipped back into apartment 372; Hikaru also watched the silent interaction and stared at the door a little longer than the others, a thoughtful look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; all recognizable characters belong to their rightful owner. _**

**_The Neighbor_**

Another girl left apartment 371 at 3:32 in the morning, she held her heels as she walked down the hallway on her chipped nail polished toes. Hikaru watched in amusement as he watched his latest prize go; once again shirtless but with pants on instead of a towel. His arms were crossed and he leaned his head back against the frame of the door.

The elevator closed and for a few extra minutes in the silence of the dimly lit hallway Hikaru wasn't exactly sure why he hadn't gone back inside his own apartment yet, but when a muffled scream and a crash came from Kagome's apartment, he was glad that he hadn't.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey everybody: reviewers, followers, favorites, and just plain readers. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far, I'm enjoying writing it and having all these brilliant and "cool" ideas and trying to think of my favorite. I may go with one that's been used many, many times before (and honestly when I read it, it frustrates me), but then again I may not. Probably not. I'm not that far into my pre-writing yet. **_

_**I immensely enjoy seeing you guy's have favorited and followed my story, but to you, the one and first reviewer, thank you. You had made my entire morning and so here is an update for you c: **_

_**More reviews are welcome [insert heart here]**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; all recognizable characters belong to their rightful owner. _**

**_The Neighbor_**

The criminal was caught and captured; Hikaru was holding the shaken up Kagome tightly. She stared into her dark apartment, looking at all the broken things on the floor, and cringed when the adrenaline wore off and a sharp pain shot up through her legs that sent her to the ground; Hikaru picked her up and brought her into his apartment, where they found pieces of glass in her foot.

Kagome didn't make any eye contact with Hikaru as he seemingly dissected her feet free of the offending shards.

"Do you have a place to stay for a few days?"

Kagome was silent for a moment as she looked at herself in the mirror sitting on the counter in Hikaru's bathroom, her eyes tired and red.

"No, I don't have any friends and my family is out of town."

Hikaru was the one silent this time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Wow, this story really took off, thank you all [insert heart here], it really does make my heart feel warm c: I guess I should point out since not many people have read the managa that towards the end Hikaru dyes his hair ash grey so people can tell him and Kaoru apart. Really Hikaru is about 25 and Kagome is 24 in this story. Sorry for some confusion c: Because you have been all such wonderful readers and reviewers I'm updating a bit early c: I guess I'll make this an every time thing. See how well the newest updated chapter goes and then update with another chapter later if I deem them good enough. Two chapter's per day I update at most, ok? Review please c: and if you have any ideas please do share with me. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; all recognizable characters belong to their rightful owner. _**

**_The Neighbor_**

Hikaru strode into the kitchen, the sweet smell of freshly made food coming to his nose; except seeing a half-dressed woman he will never see again he saw his neighbor Kagome, she was fully dressed with her long black hair held in a high pony tail, her bangs twisted and pinned to the side, and small glasses sitting on the edge of her nose.

"You went and got clothes?" Hikaru was amazed, though he never remembered she wore glasses before.

"No, I found them in your apartment in your own 'Lost & Found' box." It was the most she had ever said to him, she glanced back at him from the corner of her eye.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Enjoy the update today c:**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; all recognizable characters belong to their rightful owner. _**

**_The Neighbor_**

"And they _fit_?" He asked, surprised.

"Are they falling off?" She asked, turning back towards the food she was making.

He wished they were, honestly, but he didn't voice that thought.

"Well, no."

"Then they fit."

He sat down at the island bar, a cup of coffee was placed in front of him before he looked around his apartment, noting that last night was messy.

"You wear glasses?" He turned back to her, watching the way her shoulders moved from the shirt that only covered one of them. He lifted the coffee to his lips and took a sip.

"No. I just like them."

Hikaru's eyebrow raised in amusement before he laughed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Last update of the day, look for one later in the week or next week! Review please c:**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; all recognizable characters belong to their rightful owner. _**

**_The Neighbor_**

Hikaru stood in the doorway of Kagome's broken apartment while she stood in the middle of the mess, dust floated seemingly stopped in time in the air as sun leaked in through the broken window. Broken furniture littered the floor with colored rocks that were in a vase that had gotten shattered.

The apartment was dark except from the natural light, Kagome debated falling to her knees on to the floor but thought against it when she realized that she might get glass in her legs when glass in her feet hurt enough.

The elevator door dinged open but Kagome didn't look to see who it was. She continued to stare dejectedly at the mess the crook made out of her home. Kagome took a step and lifted her foot up quickly from the ground when she realized she stepped on something.

"Hey Hikaru." A male voice said from next to him in the doorway. Hikaru looked and smiled at his cousin.

"Hey Shippo." Hikaru greeted; Kagome picked the small object up that she stepped on. It was a small, round, pink stone that had a few chips in it but was otherwise perfectly polished. "Shippo, this is my friend Kagome." With her name being said, Kagome stood up and turned towards the door.

Blue eyes met green and Shippo's eyes widened as a spark of familiarity was lit. Kagome only stared at him for a moment before turning back to look at her destroyed home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry for the lack of posting, look for chapter 8 soon**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; all recognizable characters belong to their rightful owner. _**

**_The Neighbor_**

"Kagome?" Shippo whispered, wanting to reach out to her but not knowing how. It has been years since she's been back, but looking into her eyes it seemed like she didn't recognize him or his name at all.

"Do you know her?" Hikaru asked curiously. Shippo swallowed pass the lump in his throat and shrugged.

"If it's the Kagome I'm thinking about, I used to go to school with her in grade school. Where does she work?"

"I don't really know, we've been neighbor's for three years and until recently we've only ever really knew each other's names."

"That's not true." Kagome spoke up, walking back towards them and placing the stone in her pants pocket. "I've known that you're a womanizer, a bachelor, you work for the Hitachiin clothes line, and that your friends are extremely rich and handsome."

"Oh yeah? And I've known that you're really quiet, you don't talk to anyone, you don't really have any friends, you like reading because you always come home with a new book, and that you're extremely beautiful." Hikaru's eyes widened and his ears turned red when he realized what he said. Kagome's fists clenched at her sides and her lips were put in a pout as a blush stained her cheeks too.

"Get some clothes so you can stop wearing other woman's clothes. They don't suit you." Hikaru scratched at his cheek. Kagome's fists loosened as she looked at Hikaru in a way that he was unfamiliar with before walking down a hallway and she disappeared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry for the lack of posting, this is the last chapter for this week. Please review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; all recognizable characters belong to their rightful owner. _**

**_The Neighbor_**

Shippo watched the exchange with surprised eyes, looking to where Kagome disappeared to and then to his "cousin" who was still blushing but had his arms crossed in a defiant way. Shippo smiled in a teasing way as he elbowed him.

"You like her."

"She's my neighbor." He defended, eyeing his cousin suspiciously.

"She's staying with you and she's not a girl you pick up at clubs or a regular booty call." He pointed out.

"Her home got destroyed and she doesn't have any friends or family." Hikaru mumbled, the blush fading from his cheeks slowly.

"Oh… Do you know what happened to them?" Shippo asked slowly, looking to his cousin curiously. Hikaru's lips twisted and he shook his head and frowned.

"The thing is, I'm not so sure she knows herself."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; all recognizable characters belong to their rightful owner. _**

**_The Neighbor_**

"So you're just staying here without any fight or anything?" Shippo asked when sitting on Hikaru's couch next to Kagome, his cup of coffee on the coffee table in front of him and hers being held in her hand. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and shrugged after glancing at Hikaru's back in the kitchen.

"I have nowhere else to go. Hikaru has always been kind to me and we've been neighbors for years." Kagome said, sipping her coffee with her eyes down into the light colored liquid that was coated in sugar and sweet creamers.

"Sweet tooth?" Shippo chuckled seeing the light color of her coffee, Kagome laughed lightly, causing Hikaru to stop what he was doing and look towards them.

"An old friend of mine was really fond of sweets." She smiled down into her coffee sadly. "I remember that he was very fond of lollipops…" She started chewing on her bottom lip. "I just can't remember who he is." She looked to Shippo sadly before sipping her coffee again.

Hikaru looked away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Look out for chapter 11 sometime soon, please review :) **_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; all recognizable characters belong to their rightful owner. _**

**_The Neighbor_**

"I'm telling you, she doesn't remember anything." Shippo argued, slamming his glass of saki on the table.

"Keh, whatever! Dumb bitch doesn't want to remember us, so be it!" Shippo jumped up and was ready to attack but a taller and more intimidating figure beat him to it.

"That is enough of your voice in my ear, InuYasha." Sesshoumaru stated, smacking his younger brother over the head with a rolled up newspaper. He unfurled it and continued to walk back to his desk and sat down at it, opening the paper and beginning to read.

InuYasha rubbed his head and glared at Sesshoumaru while Shippo sat back down.

"Sesshoumaru, Kagome works for you, doesn't she?" Shippo asked, the elder male nodded his head and shifted his reading glasses.

"She does, it was I who suggested she live where she does now. It was merely coincidence that you happen to be related to the Hitachiin." Sesshoumaru said. InuYasha blinked before shooting up from his seat on the couch.

"You mean to tell me that you knew where she was and that she didn't remember any of us or what happened to her the entire time and you didn't bother to tell us?!"

"No." Sesshoumaru stated, his glasses glinting in the lights as he stared at his younger brother with his liquid gold eyes. "I just didn't tell you, I had mentioned to the kit that she was working for me and I had denied him access to see her many a times. Though I also didn't tell him that she didn't remember. I felt it was best that we leave that part of her past behind and let her move on in her life."

"Leave her past a secret? Why the hell would we do that?" InuYasha argued, his long white hair starting to become loose from its tie.

Sesshoumaru gave him a cold stare but InuYasha didn't falter in his own glare. "She is a mortal living her short life peacefully and without the nightmares or worries of the past to haunt her every move, to haunt her every thought, and to stalk her every step. Who are we to thrust that back upon her?" He folded the paper and sat his glasses down on the desk. "Not to forget to mention she may not believe us in the slightest anyways."

InuYasha huffed and thrust his hands into his gray slacks, red staining his cheeks as he threw his head to the side, his ears folding back against his head and his hair finally falling out of its tie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I won't update next week so I can get ahead in prewriting, this chapter alone could count as two or three, and also I'm busy next week. I hope you've enjoyed these last 11 chapters and please review :) See you all next time**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; all recognizable characters belong to their rightful owner. _**

**_The Neighbor_**

"Well, we may have to find some way to help her." Shippo said, standing as well and finishing his sake. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru both looked at him strangely.

"Her apartment got broken into, by a demon it looks like. It must've been after the jewel because it looks like it's active again because I could sense it in Kagome's pocket when she picked it up off the ground. It sent my nerves on edge when I was sitting next to her trying to make conversation."

InuYasha and Sesshoumaru exchanged a worried glance at each other.

"The Shikon… It's back?" InuYasha grumbled, not bothering to hide his concerns. Shippo sighed and nodded, his fox tail swishing back and forth in agitation while his ears twitched.

"So what will we do about this if we won't remind her of who we are and of her past? I mean she remembers a little bit, little details here and there. She remembered that I liked sweets, just that she doesn't remember me. It's why she has such a sweet tooth now." Shippo's eyes widened as something in him clicked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I've only gotten a few chapters written ahead so even then my original goal has failed. I'm very sorry. I'll update at least once more this week, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Please Review. **_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; all recognizable characters belong to their rightful owner. _**

**_The Neighbor_**

"C'mon, Kagome. It isn't that bad." Hikaru argued, the woman stood firm and had her arms crossed.

"Not that bad? Hikaru, I can't go to work! Sesshoumaru isn't allowing me to come in and claims that 'this is a traumatic experience' and 'that I should take it easy for a few days'." Obviously Kagome wasn't that happy, she didn't want to stay in Hikaru's sex covered apartment alone where she might accidentally set off a sex trap and he would come home and find herself trapped against the wall-

"So just stay here. I don't see the big problem." Hikaru frowned at her and tied his tie, he groaned when he realized he had gotten the one you actually tie and not one that clips on. He threaded the tie back from around his neck and was ready to stomp back into his room when Kagome's displeased face blocked his path.

"What are you-"

"Sesshoumaru taught me how to tie a tie." She grabbed the material from his hand and wrapped it around his neck and proceeded to tie it, she finished it by slowly tightening it around the collar of his shirt before she fixed that as well.

Her keen eye for detail glanced over his attire and missed how Hikaru stared at her in amazement.

"Why would he teach you something like that?"

"Well, his previous secretary did, and when she quit I got the job and now I tie his tie every morning."

Hikaru looked surprised once again and she smiled fondly at his chest, though it seemed a bit sorrowful since it didn't quite meet her eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I'm so sorry and terrible. School has gotten away from me. Hope you enjoy. Please review... ?**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; all recognizable characters belong to their rightful owner. _**

**_The Neighbor_**

She ended up going to work with him, and with a few strange stares she ended up stuck in his office that he shared with his twin brother, Kaoru. He stared at her from across the shared office and she stared him from sitting on her knees on Hikaru's desk chair peering over the back of it.

Hikaru noticed that the tension in the room was thick when he walked in, even more so know since Kaoru shot him an irritated glare and Kagome only glared harder at Kaoru.

The news of losing two of their models didn't help Kaoru in any way either, but the way his eyes casted over Kagome's form and face made her and Hikaru shiver.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I'm so sorry for that and for the short chapter. Please review... ?**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; all recognizable characters belong to their rightful owner. _**

**_The Neighbor_**

Kagome drummed her fingers along her thigh nervously as she glanced between Hikaru, Kaoru, and Sesshoumaru. Kagome's eyes shut tight as her face was flushed red from the roots of her hair to her chest.

Kagome pulled the bottom part of the dress to cover more of her butt, but that caused the top to slide further down her chest. Her embarrassment rose as she looked pleadingly to Hikaru.

"Do I HAVE to wear this?" Kagome whined, her hair that was tied back into a bun falling out in small pieces to frame her pleading face. Hikaru looked her up and down before nodding.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I'm so sorry for that and for the short chapter. I'll write the next chapter now and hopefully it'll be up soon.**_

_**Review if you please, I don't blame you if you don't though. **_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; all recognizable characters belong to their rightful owner. _**

**_The Neighbor_**

Her eyes were wide as she stared at the model shots of her on the computer screen. The tech-guy adjusted the lighting a little bit more…. And she didn't know what to say. She didn't know that she, herself, Kagome, could look so… so…

"Wow." Kaoru said right by her ear. Kagome gasped a jumped, holding her drape tighter over her body. Kaoru glanced at her then smiled charmingly.  
>"You look great."<p>

She nodded once while eyeing him wearily, still holding her drape closer to her naked body underneath.

"But don't flatter yourself, you may have a sweet face and model worthy body but you don't have the mind set to do this as a career. You're just a fill-in, which may be all you can handle." Kaoru shrugged and then looked at her apologetically.

"I didn't mean to say it in such a rude manner, we've had too many girls think they're model worthy and then caved under the insistent pressure. I don't want the same to happen to you so I'm making it clear that this is a temporary thing until we can get some regular models back."

Kagome stared up at him, the grip on her drape loosening enough for her shoulder to be exposed. It would've been a picture perfect moment: her pinched eyebrows in her thought, the little tilt down her lips did when she was thinking, the concentrated look on her dolled up face and her hair coming out of her bun loosely and slowly, and even her shoulder being exposed in a delicious sort of way.

And it was picture perfect since Hikaru walked in and held the camera in at a good angle where the computer screen illuminated both and you could just make out the details in their features.

Kagome gasped when the click of the camera happened and blushed wildly at having been caught in such a risqué dress with a man she didn't even know.

"Oh, Hikaru!" Kaoru waved as he moved out of the way of the monitor screen. "Look at how stunning our temporary model looks."

Hikaru strode through, giving Kagome a glance over and a nod before smiling at her. Kagome's heart thumped in her chest and a blush covered her cheeks when Hikaru bent to look at the pictures. His breathing stopped visibly for a moment.

"Beautiful."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'll try to update more often, but here's the second chapter for tonight c: I hope you enjoy the double updates! Review if you please. **_


End file.
